1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to bus structures and configurations and more particularly to a bus having an engine and transmission assembly oriented vertically above the rear axle and a low floor arranged forwardly of the rear axle with the rear axle being positioned closer to the rear end of the bus thereby increasing the wheel base of the bus without increasing the overall length thereof and combined with the engine and transmission assembly pivotally supported on a subframe to enable the engine and transmission assembly to be pivoted downwardly to a horizontal, rearwardly extending position for accessability during repair, maintenance and the like, with the low floor configuration eliminating the necessity of multiple steps normally provided to enable passengers to board or exit from the bus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Buses with rear engines are well known and in previously known bus configurations, the floor is oriented above the rear axle and at a position sufficiently above the rear axle to enable the rear axle to move in relation to the frame structure of the bus as occurs during normal operation. Various rear end engine configurations have been employed such as engines mounted transversely at the rear of the bus in which the transmission is rather complicated and expensive and access to the engine is difficult since only one side thereof is exposed when a rear door is open and it is necessary to remove the rear seat and partition panel to gain access to the other side of the engine. Other arrangements have been provided in which the engine and transmission are separated and drivingly interconnected by a chain drive or the like with the engine and transmission being longitudinally oriented. In all of the previously known installations, the overhang of the rear portion of the bus as compared to the rear axle has been approximately at least two meters. Likewise, the floor of previously known buses has been oriented at a height usually no less than approximately 32 inches which requires two steps in order for passengers to gain access to the floor from street level. Various efforts have been made to provide vertically movable loading steps such as employed for handicapped people and the like and also so-called "kneeling" buses have been provided which are quite expensive and require considerable maintenance and have been less than completely successful.